cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the Mighty Armed States of Honor
PREAMBLE This Document is hereby set forth as the Law and Order of The Mighty Armed States of Honor, henceforth also known as M*A*S*H . All member states will swear to uphold and defend this document above all other precedents. By Joining the Mighty Armed States of Honor you swear loyalty to what this document outlines and breaking it will violate Article I: Section 3. ALLIANCE GOALS *To always be honorable and amiable Allies, *To always help each other be the best they can be, *To always have a strong military, but to seek diplomatic solutions first, *To remember that it’s only a game, And to have a good time. Motto: War is Our Business, Peace is Our Profession. ARTICLE I: ADMISSION & EXPULSION SECTION 1: No member of the Mighty Armed States of Honor shall be a part of another Alliance. States shall not be admitted to the Mighty Armed States of Honor if they are found to be on poor terms with any significant third party. SECTION 2: Unorthodox Spying Activities shall be dealt with severely. Unorthodox Spying Activities may be defined by, but are not limited to, impersonation, use of multiple accounts, and hacking. If you are involved in Unorthodox Spying Activities on the Mighty Armed States of Honor or any other Alliance you will be expelled and graced with full war slots until deemed unnecessary. AMENDMENT With the addition of the spying ability within the game itself, Section 2 may be clarified by the understanding that the active definition of Unorthodox Spying Activities within the Mighty Armed States of Honor does not include the use of the aforementioned function within Planet Bob. The phrase "Unorthodox Spying Activities" pertains only to actions of espionage not made available via the game itself to all players. SECTION 3: Expulsion shall only be enacted and enforced by M*A*S*H Commanding Generals. Offenses that may result in expulsion include Unorthodox Spying Activities, (This does not include in-game spying unless seen fit by 2/3 of the Commanding Generals), Unacceptable Behavior including, but not limited to: racists remarks, belittling of others, etc...(Within the Alliance, Open World Forum, CyberNations, or other offsite forum boards), Rogue Activities (as deemed such by the Commanding Generals) , Holding membership within any alliance in addition to membership within M*A*S*H, Out of Character Attacks, and intentionally undermining the State of the Alliance. SECTION 4: Members of the following alliances are henceforth to be viewed as members of M*A*S*H: Imperial Armed Forces Coalition, New Republic of Great Wizards, and Turquoise Alliance of Awesome. SECTION 5: All applicants shall be required to enact a change in their Alliance Affiliation reflected by "M*A*S*H Applicant" and all members shall be required to hold the Alliance Affiliation "M*A*S*H". SECTION 6: All Members shall switch their team color to Purple. exemptions will be granted for certain cases as deemed reasonable by M*A*S*H officials. SECTION 7: Only the Commanding Generals or Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCOS) can bypass a background check, which is a prerequisite for acceptance of a nation's application, and can approve a person or persons application(s) for enrollment and membership. SECTION 8: The Commanding Generals hold the exclusive power of being able to Pardon people convicted by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. ARTICLE II: COMMANDING GENERALS SECTION 1: The sole executive power of the Mighty Armed States of Honor shall be vested within the Commanding Generals of M*A*S*H. SECTION 2: The Generals of M*A*S*H shall bear the role of Commanders of all M*A*S*H members and the armed forces during times of war and peace. The Generals of M*A*S*H reserve the right to make any directives as seen fit in order to to protect the integrity and security of M*A*S*H. These directives will be henceforth known as Executive Orders. SECTION 3: The Generals of M*A*S*H reserve the authority to fill positions within government that become vacant. Any Commanding General may remove any official(s) who become inactive, and shall be responsible for the promotion of any person(s) within the alliance deemed most qualified to fill the position(s) opened by aforementioned removal. The appointment must be cleared by Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCOS). AMENDMENT Inactivity may be defined by, but not limited to the definition of: not posting or logging into game or forums for nineteen or more days without prior government notification. ARTICLE III: EXECUTIVE OFFICERS SECTION 1: Executive Officers shall be appointed by the Commanding Generals of M*A*S*H. SECTION 2: Executive Officers shall be granted the authority to act as Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. SECTION 3: In addition to section 2, Executive officers shall be granted authority to enact such tasks as may be delegated by the Commanding Generals. SECTION 4: In times of crisis such as a seat in the Joint Chiefs of Staff becoming suddenly vacated, Executive officers may fill in as acting officer of said seat until an appropriate replacement is appointed. ARTICLE IV: JOINT CHIEFS OF STAFF SECTION 1: The Joint Chiefs of Staff is to be the Legislative Branch of the Mighty Armed States of Honor. SECTION 2: The Joint Chiefs of Staff will Consist of all appointed positions below the rank of Commanding General. SECTION 3: A majority vote by the Joint Chiefs of Staff is required in order to pass any treaty or policy. The aforementioned issue is then placed before the Commanding Generals where it can be affirmed or vetoed. In the event of a veto, the issue is then redirected to the Joint Chiefs of Staff may pass the issue with a two thirds or greater voting record. SECTION 4: The Veterans Council consists of former officials who help organize events and offer advice to the current leadership and membership to the best of their ability in order to strengthen the alliance. They have no official vote, but shall receive a medal for their service on the Council. SECTION 5: The Joint Chiefs of Staff hold the authority to create directives henceforth known as JCOS Orders. SECTION 6: Appointed positions within the Joint Chiefs of Staff shall include Enlistment Officer, Foreign Affairs Officer, Senior Drill Instructor (Military Affairs Officer), Administrations Officer (Project Management), Payroll Officer, and Internal Affairs officer (Auditing). ARTICLE V: DEPARTMENTS SECTION 1: Any and all departments have the power to institute programs, goals, and regulations as seen fit by the department heads. these shall be under the direct control of the department that initiated the aforementioned program. The initiating department may request the assistance of other departments, but compliance is not required. The department is required to produce status updates as requested by JCOS. SECTION 2: The Enlistment Department exists to manage and accept or reject applicants to The Mighty Armed State of Honor. The Enlistment Officer and their Deputy shall decide the fate of all potential applicants after a thorough examination. SECTION 3: The Foreign Affairs Department exists to manage all foreign embassies and embassies of other alliances within M*A*S*H. It is also the goal of this department is to create treaties and manage relations with other alliances and blocs and, to a greater or less er extent, aid the Military Affairs Department in managing all diplomatic situations. Foreign Affairs is led by the Foreign Affairs Officer and their Deputy or Deputies of Foreign Affairs. SECTION 4: The Military Affairs Department is led by the Senior Drill Instructor and their Deputy Drill Instructor(s). They shall direct all military operations and the safety of the membership at large, and run the Combat School. There are also Company Commanders who shall assist in the management of members within their own companies. SECTION 5: The Administrative Department exists to manage all projects deemed essential to the growth and integrity of the alliance as a whole. It shall be lead by the Director of Administrations and any assistants recruited into the Administrative Corps by the Director in order to more efficiently and effectively run the Department. SECTION 6: The Payroll Department is lead by the Payroll Officer. This department's sole purpose is managing all financial situations. This includes but is not limited to: All aid requests, tech deals, and trades (including trade circles). The payroll officer may retain a Deputy or Deputies at the discretion of the Payroll Officer. SECTION 7:'''The Internal Affairs Department is run by the Internal Affairs Officer and their Deputy or Deputies. The Internal Affairs department is responsible for maintaining an updated list of members and their activity (both in game and on forums),and an annual newsletter to the membership. This department shall also manage and arrange all required nation sittings. ARTICLE VI: ELECTIONS '''SECTION 1: Senate Seat: As of 06/11/08 M*A*S*H is a member of the purple P.E.A.C.E Economic Treaty and will be voting for a candidate chosen by POSEIDON leadership. ARTICLE VII: WAR, TRADE, AND AID SECTION 1: WAR SUBSECTION 1: Due to the current state of CyberNations, Tech Raiding shall henceforth be viewed as a punishable offense. Not only has Tech Raiding become inefficient, bringing more trouble than Tech, but it is also looked down upon as petty and dishonorable. Furthermore, with a multitude of Protectorate treaties currently in existence within CyberNations, tech raiding has become dangerous not only for the nation involved, but for the alliance as a whole. SUBSECTION 2: Report all attacks on fellow members in the Military Affairs Forum. SUBSECTION 3: Any and all potential aggressive wars must first be cleared with the Commanding Generals or the Military Affairs Department. Pursuing an aggressive war without prior approval is a punishable offense. SECTION 2: AID SUBSECTION 1: Nations are encouraged to aid their fellow members in the alliance often in order to build the alliance as a whole. War Aid is our top priority for all members. Aiding nations outside of M*A*S*H is encouraged but shall be cleared by the Commanding Generals, Senior Drill Instructor, or Payroll Officer. SECTION 3: TRADE SUBSECTION 1: Nations are expected to work towards forming trading circles with others in the alliance when feasible and beneficial. If such is not an efficient means of trade, nations should make efforts to trade with others on the Purple sphere to benefit all Purple nations. ARTICLE VIII: LOYALTY, AUTHORITY, AND COPYRIGHT SECTION 1: All nations shall hold loyalties toward the leadership of M*A*S*H and shall follow orders as they are dictated by leadership. As stated in the Preamble this document is the law of our alliance and must be followed at all times. It may be amended by a Vote by the Joint Chiefs of Staff only. This document is the intellectual property of Col. Fitswilliam of the nation Jamoney and has been edited by Romeo Valenti of Criminal Italia in order to remain current and grammatically correct. Any use of this document outside M*A*S*H or possession of this document other then for use inside M*A*S*H should be avoided, unless permission is granted. Category:M*A*S*H Mighty Armed States of Honor Category:Constitutional Documents